narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Haru Mclean Namikaze
Welcome to Naruto Fanon Welcome to Naruto Fanon! I'm Blackemo1 and I would just like to welcome you to the site (sorry I didn't do it earlier). Anyway we have lots of articles here and from what I have seen you have been very busy eversince you started. This wikia is getting bigger and bigger but we still need more people so invite your friends, tell them to get a user page and start writing. If you need anything just leave me a message on my talk page. Oh and check out some of my articles like The Last Akatsuki or The Reign of the Snake Prince and tell me what you think. And last but not least check the Today's News page always! It has daily information about whats going on here so you wont miss a thing. Alright see ya around kid. Blackemo1 14:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) thanks Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Cool Events @ Today's News Know what it takes to be a jutsu creator or Naruto author? Test your articles for upcoming Jutu and Story Contests. But all submissions must be in by 12:00, June 30 2008 (UTC). More deteils at the June 2 2008 issue! ~''Today's News Team''; Kakashi Namikaze Talk | 18:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Bleach? Your articles are sounding Bleach-ish try bleachfanfiction.wikia.com Blackemo1 14:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) really?i dont like bleach much.its the company thing,isnt it?im trying to make it sound a lot military.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 15:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I know I know that on my Last Akatsuki article there is a modified image of Gin Ichimaru. However that was not done by me but another user called Kasei. Blackemo1 12:10, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Oh,okay.its all clear to me now.my brother is the one that said that,i dont know who Gin is.now know what he looks like. =] Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 12:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Re: rating It depends, the most simple way I can say it is this, the skin of Wikipedia and Central Wikia look diiferent. That's because Wikipedia uses Monobook and Wikia uses Monaco. To rate articles, go to your preferences ( ) and go to the Skin tab, then you have Monaco, Monobook, and Quartz. Select one of the ones in the Monaco section then save, then click Ctrl+F5, in a while, you will now have Monaco skin and at the bottom of (Main) pages ONLY you will see the "Rate this Article" section. If you still don't get it, let me know. --Kakashi Sanbunshin Namikaze talk | 22:51, 16 June 2008 (UTC) OBGLhd:OGod;HoHGgdoOgdodo; Haru,how do I care.Dantman did it!--Minato Uzumaki 17:11, 21 June 2008 (UTC) uuuuuuhhhhhhh,he did what,your not giving me understandable information.wwwwhhhaaattt?!?Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) | ( ), Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 18:07, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! *'Congrtulations on a fabulous Jutsu Contest!' ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 13:44, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Lol I looked through you user page and found some wierd stuff. Do you like yaoi and yuri? didnt i already say that they are nothing with a little meaningless spice added on.But if you do,sorry,no offense.they're just a little disturbing. :( Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 13:07, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I don't like yaoi and yuri because its straight out disgusting! All hentai is. thats good,you know,you can do a signature by doing ~~~~ .so i can see youre name.Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 13:30, 15 July 2008 (UTC) oops its me Blackemo1 13:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) thats better,i know your not new to narutofanon.do you live in canada?Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 13:40, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Hate to burst your bubble I Hate to burst your bubble bu there is already a alchemy jutsu called Kyouseiken. Blackemo1 13:59, 15 July 2008 (UTC) This is the only jutsu my brother made on this,and you can form the chakra into anything.He didnt know about Kyouseiken.Scarr Eromalc (talk) | ( ) | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 17:20, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Re: delete Thanks for reminding ^_^. Maintainence is poor these days ;). ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 18:34, 16 July 2008 (UTC) RARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!111 I am not invincible.There is a very easy way to beat me.Nobody has figured it out.I'll give you a clue.I'm not very good at substituting.--Shreyman 10:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) hehehe,you said rar.squizzle frizzle.okay, thanks for clearing that with me.Scarr Eromalc (talk) | NaruHina! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 13:33, 18 July 2008 (UTC) May I? RE: Hi! ^_^ Yes, you can "yell" at people for a good reason, but you should't really comment every article you come over! Anyway, you can tell other users how to improve their articles, cause it's not an Admin Only thing! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 12:06, 27 July 2008 (UTC) A couple of things That Koudo Teishugan article either needs to be revised or just deleted because it is WAY to powerful and also i put my name on the Guardians page to join. It sounded like Bleaches Gotei 13 so I decided I would join. What do I need to do? Blackemo1 13:09, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Lonely Yes I am feeling very lonely. All I want is to make friends and have fun. If you can, please help me make that wish come true. I would be honored if you would call me a friend. Let me just say that I am not so good at saying how I feel and that I am only trying to be a good and honorable person. Not many people you meet these days know anything of honor. But I can assure you that I am one of the few people who do know of honor. Please forgive me if I sound like a rambling idiot. Also, please tell me how roleplaying works here. I am new here and cannot tell how things work here. Please help me out. Thanks, Roxas Ansem Destiny 18:21, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help. And no, I do not play on the Naruto-Arena. I am, however on the .hack Wiki, the Sonic News Network, Zeldapedia, Kingdom Hearts Wiki, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. I will start a roleplay article here and I hope you will join it. My character's profile is on my Userpage, so please take a look and tell me what you think. My character, Kosanku Kuriyama, is very powerful and will not go down easily. He has many powerful Jutsu at his disposal as well as a powerful Kekkei Genkai. Roxas Ansem Destiny 21:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I made a rolplay article titled "The Shadow Striker Demon Ninja". Please join this one. Roxas Ansem Destiny 22:37, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Village No, I have not decided what village I am from. I think I'm just a rogue ninja. Roxas Ansem Destiny 02:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Shikai I know its from bleach, i just thought that characters shouldnt be limited to only ninja skillls, besides these ideas from other animes fit pretty well with Naruto, try it, bleach, dbz, and others help to support ninja skills and can be used to think of other moves. Does it really matter? Re: kekkai genkais seireitou is a gentic specialist who can use blood from a clan and addd it to his own. its my idea RE: Hollow Seireitou If you mean that comment, I can understand that, but why are you bringing Bleach to Naruto Fanon? I'm sorry for the swearing. So many of your articles are so good, so please continue with great work, but if you have to use Bleach, just put the little thing of Naruto into it, and make it believable. ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 20:28, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I didnt make it, or was it general speak.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn # of articles Dude...how do you come up with all these articles? IT IS INSANITY!!! User:Narutokurosaki547 U is Wise Person NaruHina is also my favorite pair in Fanfics. Also, What about ChojiIno? That would be weird. Narutokurosaki547 00:24, 14 October 2008 (UTC) U is very wise OK i'll stop that. ShikaTema is better. Narutokurosaki547 00:31, 14 October 2008 (UTC) THAT the u is wise thing, it's kinda weird... Narutokurosaki547 01:20, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Anyway... OK, did you read Beyond the Grave yet? I just wrote it today. It is based off of User:Blackemo1's story, The Last Akatsuki. It also leads up to Naruto Saga of the Shadow. Narutokurosaki547 01:29, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Naru Hina You are nuts man lol Blackemo1 18:52, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Just Kidding Im just kidding about the nuts stuff as long as you dont like hentai. Blackemo1 19:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Sakura You mean when Sakura died in The Last Akatsuki, right? Narutokurosaki547 20:01, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Be honest Be honest do you do hentai? Blackemo1 20:04, 14 October 2008 (UTC) RE: SasuHina in Kage Chronicles Look, I know that you are very zealous/strong in beliefs when it comes to NaruHina. But seeing as that was impossible in the Kage Chronicles story, that's one option that is open. It's not like Sakura is going to divorce Naruto in that story, right? Narutokurosaki547 19:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC)